A hair ornament composed of hair extension itself and a hair ornament using the hair extension, such as a wig and a toupee, have been known. For example, Patent document 1 proposes a hair extension set that provides a variety of hair extensions by combining suitably at least two of plural hair extension units. Patent document 2 proposes attachment of hair extension, which is used for thickening hair, to the scalp of a wearer by use of an adhesive tape. Patent document 3 proposes wearing a hair extension by attaching the hair extension to an exclusive attachment.
However, the proposals of the Patent documents 1-3 have a problem that the roots of the hair extension lack voluminousness, and a puffy look and touch cannot be obtained when the hair extension is attached to the head of a wearer.